Savage Impaler
The Savage Impaler is a wonder weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies map, Dead of the Night. It is obtainable through a small easter egg and later the Mystery Box upon completing said easter egg. Overview The Savage Impaler is a hidden weapon found within Dead of the Night, as it can be initially found in a hidden room called the Crypt beneath the Cemetery. The Savage Impaler is a powerful weapon, and is greatly effective when using it against Nosferatus and Crimson Nosferatus. The bolts fired from the Savage Impaler are powerful enough to kill normal enemies in a couple of shots to the head, even in higher rounds. Paired with the weapon's high ammo count, the Savage Impaler is a perfect weapon for high rounding. Visually, the Savage Impaler has an identical appearance to the NX ShadowClaw from Call of Duty: Black Ops III, but features several modifications and a different finish. Acquisition Before the Savage Impaler can appear in the Mystery Box, the player must first acquire it through a small side quest similar to the Stake Knife and the upgrades for Alistair's Folly. To begin the easter egg, the player must blow out six small candles around the map by knifing the wick. When the player blows out a candle, an audio cue can be heard. In addition to this, enemies such as the Werewolf can blow out these candles if close when they perform a melee attack. The locations for the candles are: * On a table across from the Strife in the East Gallery. * On a bedside table next to the Escargot in the Master Bedroom. * On a musician bench in the Music Room, close to the doorway leading to the East Balcony. * On a small wooden bench on the west side of the Wine Cellar. * On a small table across from the table that can have a shield piece in the Study. * On a table in the East Hallway, below the painting of a cliffside. Once all six candles are blown out, the player can travel to the Forest, where a gravestone spewing out water from below it can be found to the right of the fast travel portal to the North Atrium. Interacting with it will cause the player to have a red watery effect on their screen. The player must now find a ghost somewhere in the mansion, which can usually be found in rooms such as the Music Room, Entrance Hall, Dining Room, and Bedroom Hallway. When the player finds the ghost, they must escort it to the Mausoleum. If the player's vision returns to normal before the ghost reaches the Mausoleum, the player must interact with the gravestone again. Upon reaching the Mausoleum, the ghost will begin to possess different zombies, causing them to have a turquoise glow around their bodies. The player must kill these types of zombies in four different ways, one with a normal weapon, one with a shield bash, one with a special weapon, either a Wraith Fire or by using the Fire Gate in the Mausoleum in the Cemetery, and one with equipment. Each time a glowing zombie is killed by one of these methods, a small piece of jewelry will drop. Once the player picks up all four after killing a glowing zombie with the aforementioned methods, the player can place them each on one of the four glowing symbols inside the Mausoleum. The player must now kill Nosferatus inside the Mausoleum. Each time a Nosferatu is killed an eerie audio cue can be heard. After killing roughly eight Nosferatus, the symbols and the markings made on the floor of the Mausoleum will all be glowing blue. The player must now rush to a stone coffin to the left of the left side staircase leading up to the Mausoleum and interact with it, causing it to push backwards and reveal the Crypt. Inside the Crypt the player can find the Savage Impaler on a stone altar near the back. Upon picking it up, the torches in the room with turn green and several Nosferatus and a couple Crimson Nosferatus will emerge from the coffins in the room. The player will be trapped inside the Crypt until all of the vampires are killed. Once they are all killed, the player can exit the Crypt. The Savage Impaler will now be available in the Mystery Box for other players to acquire or if the player discards the Savage Impaler for another weapon. Gallery Savage Impaler FPS BO4.png|The Savage Impaler in first person. Savage Impaler ADS BO4.png|Aiming down the sights. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons